warriors: The Misadventures of Modernclan!
by Thunderstar of shadowclan
Summary: what happens when the clans discover iPods? pizza? BACON? featuring cats created by….. YOU!
1. Public service announcement

**HI EVERYONE! BEFORE I START, JUST A FEW PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! SUBMIT OCs! (hey that rhymes)**

**The firs person to submit their OC has their choice of LEADER ****OR**** MAIN CHARACTER!**

**You can submit more than one OC because I need a LOT**

**I will not accept OCs that are**

**Inappropriate**

**Racist**

**Gay or Lesbian**

**AND PLEEASE DO NOT MAKE THE MAIN CHARACTER OR LEADER**

**Totally random**

**The kind of cat everyone is in love with**

**I CAN LIVE WITH THAT KIND OF CAT FOR EVERYONE ELSE BUT NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER!**

**PLEASE USE THE FOLLOWING FORMAT TO SUBMIT YOUR OCs**

**Name:**

**Gender:  
**

**Discription:**

**Personality:**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO ****MODERNCLAN!**


	2. MODERNCLAN!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ANYONE WHO SUBMITTED OCs! Here are the current standings**

**Modernclan**

**Leader: Ice (oc submitted by fastblaze789)**

**Deputy: Fire (oc submitted by fastblaze789)**

**Medicine cat: Fernwhistle (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Medicine cat apprentice: Flamepaw (oc submitted by Honeyfur of riverclan)**

**Warriors**

**Sandheart (oc submitted by winxclubfan1)**

**Swiftstar (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Hawkflight (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Glitterwing (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**) **

**Greyglasses (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Batflight (oc submitted by**_** guest**_**)**

**Opranote (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Lightningroar (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Roboticlazer (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Cinderflower (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Swallowstar (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Queens**

**Snowfeather (oc submitted by infinity icyspirit)**

**Apprentices**

**Marshpaw (oc by me ) **

**Crowpaw (Oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Sneakypaw (oc submitted by Grasswing of Windclan)**

**Owlpaw (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Kestrelpaw (oc submitted by Honeyfur of Riverclan)**

**Minnowpaw (oc submitted by Honeyfur of riverclan)**

**Kits**

**Rainbowkit (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Crazykit (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Feel free to continue submitting ocs they are always welcome! **

**A LITTLE SHOUTOUT TO THECRAZYMARSHMALLOW WHO SUBMITTED 9 ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! YOU GO GIRL!**


	3. modernclan update!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ANYONE WHO SUBMITTED OCs! Here are the current standings**

**Modernclan**

**Leader: Ice (oc submitted by fastblaze789)**

**Deputy: Fire (oc submitted by fastblaze789)**

**Medicine cat: Fernwhistle (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Medicine cat apprentice: Flamepaw (oc submitted by Honeyfur of riverclan)**

**Warriors**

**Sandheart (oc submitted by winxclubfan1)**

**Swiftstar (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Hawkflight (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Glitterwing (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**) **

**Greyglasses (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Batflight (oc submitted by**_** guest**_**)**

**Opranote (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Lightningroar (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Roboticlazer (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Cinderflower (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Swallowstar (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Bubbleshine (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Doodlesong (oc submitted by guest)**

**Bacontail (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Sugarfur (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Sparklytail (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Dusktail (oc submitted by Lightbrigadecommander)**

**Blazeriver (oc submitted by Lightbrigadecommander)**

**Jkitty (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Jaywing (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Bramblewisp (oc submitted by Bramblewisp)**

**Tilda (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Ben (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Queens**

**Snowfeather (oc submitted by infinity icyspirit)**

**Glitterfluff (oc submitted by guest)**

**Apprentices**

**Marshpaw (oc by me ) **

**Crowpaw (Oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Sneakypaw (oc submitted by Grasswing of Windclan)**

**Owlpaw (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Kestrelpaw (oc submitted by Honeyfur of Riverclan)**

**Minnowpaw (oc submitted by Honeyfur of riverclan)**

**Honeypaw (os submitted by Lightbrigadecommander)**

**Kits**

**Rainbowkit (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Crazykit (oc submitted by thecrazymarshmallow)**

**Yakkit (oc submitted by **_**guest**_**)**

**Hailkit (oc submitted by Lightbrigadecommander)**

**Unicornkit (oc submitted by**_** guest**_**)**


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****BACON!**

"Eeww! This vole is disgusting!" groaned Sandheart as she bit into the carcass of a small water vole that her apprentice had caught by the edge of the stream.

Marshpaw hung her head, ears drooping. Sandheart realized her mistake immediately.

"Oh Marshpaw it's not your fault!" Sandheart meowed, looking guilty.

"That's right," a white she cat mewed as she stared at Sandheart "the prey isn't very good at this time of leaf-bare." The white she cat gave Sandheart an accusing look "I'm sure that Sandheart was very grateful for that piece of prey. It looks like a great catch for this time of year."

Marshpaw looked hopefully at her mentor.

"OF COURSE, I am grateful!" mewed Sandheart reassuringly. "I was about to say so too, until miss nosywhiskers over there decided to butt in." She finished scornfully, her bright green eyes challenging the deputy.

Fire sighed. It wasn't worth arguing with the young warrior. She flicked her tail and stalked off.

Sandheart grinned and finished off the vole "I'm still hungry." she meowed, licking her lips. "Fancy a bit of hunting?"

"Oh YES!" Marshpaw meowed excitedly leaping to her paws.

Sandheart purred as she stood up, shaking her fur. The sandy-colored she-cat may seem rude to other cats in the clan, but her small hyper-spirited apprentice always brought out her good side.

They padded out of the camp, which was located in the center of a small natural park.

Prey was plentiful in greenleaf but leaf-bare could be cruel. Today however the sun shone down through the small acre of trees, bringing with it the scents of oncoming newleaf.

Marshpaw bounded ahead and every few minutes she would stop to taste the air. They smelled no prey underneath the usual scents of the Thunderpath.

When they reached the edge of the forest Marshpaw groaned in frustration "aww! I wanted to hunt!"

"Well, maybe we should cross the Thunderpath." mewed Sandheart staring at the hard black surface, as monsters whizzed by, their shiny pelts a blur.

"Into Twolegplace!?" gasped Marshpaw staring at her mentor with wide eyes.

"Sure. Maybe we'll catch a rat or something."

Sandheart waited for a gap in the line of monsters and dashed across the black surface, Marshpaw following closely behind her. They didn't stop until they reached the rough stone path on the other side.

Marshpaw opened her mouth to taste the air. "What is that smell!"

Sandpaw opened her mouth, a strong rich scent filled her nostrils, making her mouth water. They stared around the corner of a row of twoleg nests. There were many twolegs sitting at small round tables yowling loudly to each other and eating something that was giving off a wonderful smell.

"Oooh!" sighed Marshpaw longingly "That smells amazing!"

Sandheart padded forward.

"Wait! What are you doing!" hissed Marshpaw from behind the row of houses, but Sandheart ignored her.

"Hello twoleg! may I have some?" asked Sandheart looking up at a tall female twoleg who was eating something pink, crispy and wavy.

The twoleg looked down at her. "Awww does the kitty want some bacon?" said the twoleg holding out the small pink thing.

Sandheart took it looking pleased.

What was it the twoleg called it? Bacon? thought Sandheart as she licked her lips. It's the best thing I've ever tasted! Sandheart meowed hopefully.

"No more kitty. This is my breakfast!" said the twoleg.

Sandheart scowled and crouched down preparing to spring. The small sandy-colored warrior leapt onto the table and grabbed a mouthful of bacon.

The twoleg yowled in surprise. A bunch of other twolegs started screeching at her as she leapt from table to table devouring the bacon and upsetting the glasses of water.

"MARSHPAW!" yowled Sandheart as she dodged a twolegs outstretched paw. "C'MERE THIS IS FUN!"

Marshpaw grinned, ran up to the twoleg, and jumped on his head.

The twoleg screeched, dropped the small, black rectangle he was holding and ran away.

"MINE!" screeched Marshpaw leaping on the small black rectangle.

"MINE!"yowled Sandheart as she leapt on the rest of the bacon.

A large twoleg carrying a stick ran at them.

Marshpaw and Sandheart ran back to the forest. When they reached the shelter of the trees Marshpaw skidded to a halt and dropped the black thing on the ground. Sandheart sat on a rock and hugged her bacon.


	5. Chapter 2

**FYI the chapters will get more and more cray-cray as I go along so don't be disappointed if the last chapter was kinda normal **

**Chapter 2: ****The iPhone**

Glitterwing's mouth dropped as Sandheart and Marshpaw walked into the camp (Sandheart was still hugging her bacon).

"Where did you get that?!" he asked. "It smells amazing!"

"It tastes amazing too!" taunted Sandheart hugging her bacon closer.

"What is that?" asked Crowpaw pointing at the small black rectangle in Marshpaw's mouth.

She spat it out. "I don't know really," she meowed, looking puzzled.

"I KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" screeched Ice "IT'S AN iPHONE! CAN I HAVE IT?!"

"NO!" screamed Marshpaw… "FINDERS KEEPERS!" She then sat on it and glared at the cats daring any of them to try to steal it.

"I can teach you how to use it if you want." meowed Fire importantly. "First you press the thing and swipe the thing and move the thing to the thing and then you... "

Marshpaw fell asleep in the middle of Fire's speech and slept for 10,000 years. When she woke up she had a beard and glasses.

"Twinzies!" meowed Grayglasses loudly, but then Marshpaw magically made her beard and glasses disappear.

"Marshpaw push the circular button at the bottom to turn it on." meowed Ice.

Marshpaw pushed the button "Ooooh!" meowed the cats as the iPhone turned on.

"It's almost as beautiful as me!" meowed Glitterwing, in awe.

"IT'S MINE!" howled Marshpaw.

"Now slide to unlock it." meowed Ice.

Marshpaw slid her paw across the screen.

One moon later:

"Marshpaw!" yowled Sandheart "Marshpaw!" "MARSHPAW!"

"What do you want!? I'm busy playing Flappy Bird here!" replied Marshpaw.

"It's time for training!" yelled Sandheart.

"Screw training today! I almost beat my high-score!" screeched Marshpaw .

"No! C'mon let's go!"

Sandheart grabbed Marshpaw by the ear and dragged her out of the hollow. Marshpaw continued playing flappy bird.

"MARSHPAW IF YOU DONT STOP RIGHT NOW AND HUNT I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR iPHONE!" howled Sandheart.

Marshpaw froze and looked at Sandheart with wide eyes "You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would and I'm going to if you don't start training now!" meowed Sandheart.

"Fine!" Retorted Marshpaw "if you take my iPhone I'll just get another one!"

Sandheart froze. "FROM WHERE!?"

"The Apple store," mewed Marshpaw matter-of-factly.

Sandheart gaped at her "you mean to tell me," Sandheart began "that there is a place where you can ACTUALLY GET MORE!"

"Yes." meowed Marshpaw looking up at her mentor with wide innocent amber eyes.

"LET'S GO! I WANT AN iPHONE!" screamed Sandheart somewhat psychotically.


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****Cray-Cray!**

"ICE!" screamed Sandheart as she ran into the camp, knocking over Fernwhistle.

"HEY! THAT WAS- LIKE, NOT NICE!" yowled Fernwhistle as she dusted herself off.

Ice stepped out from the door of the log-cabin. (The log cabin is what the leader stands on to call clan meetings.) "YO! Sandheart!, Marshpaw! Wazzup ma homeys!?" she meowed loudly.

"WE KNOW WHERE EVERYONE CAN GET AN I-PHONE!" screamed Sandheart so loud that three birds fell out of the sky.

The clan froze.

"WHAT?!" howled Foodpaw "_C'mon_ guys! We're out of bacon!"

Bacontail, Jaywing, Glitterfluff and Unicornkit began to cry. "BACON IS GONE!" wailed Unicornkit "LIFE IS OVER!" The rest of the bacon-obsessed-cats began to bawl loudly.

"BUT DID YOU SAY WE GET I-PHONES?!" Asked Computernerd half-screaming.

"YES! THATS WHAT I SAID!" yelled Sandheart exasperatedly (if exasperatedly is a word)

"YAY!" Toyotacar yowled, over the sound of crying cats, "TO THE TOYOTA COROLLA!"

"Err we don't have a Toyota Corolla." meowed Whitepaw.

Toyotacar stared at her "_WHAT!_ NO TOYOTA! THIS IS ANARCHY! THE END IS NEAR!" Toyotacar joined the bacon-obsessed-cats in bawling his eyes out.

Lightningroar laughed happily.

"What puts _you_ in such a great mood?!" howled Bubbleshine disbelievingly.

"I love negative emotions!" Lightningroar meowed evilly before randomly sprouting bat-wings and flying into the air.

"NO FAIR!" screamed Batflight, "THOSE WINGS SHOULD BE MINE!" She chased Lightningroar into the forest.

"YAY FOR CHAOS!" screamed Bramblewisp as she shrunk down to half her size and her eyes turned a bright peridot-green. "I AM NOW _OMEGAPAW!"_ she squealed. "WATCH ME...JUMP!" The small version of Bramblewisp leapt into the air and landed on Dusktail's head.

"OWW!" howled Dusktail as Omegapaw toppled off. Dusktail pounced on Omegapaw pinning her to the ground. Dusktail and Omegapaw rolled around the clearing in a tangle of fur.

Finally, Ice leapt up onto the log-cabin "GUYS!" she yelled, "LETS JUST GO TO THE - err what did you call it Sandheart?"

"It's called the apple store." replied Sandheart.

"- THE APPLE STORE!" finished Ice.

"YAYYY!" yowled all the cats except for the bacon-obsessed-cats, Toyotacar and Rainbowkit who continued crying.

"FINE! ON THE WAY WE CAN GET SOME MORE BACON!" yowled Ice, exasperatedly.

"YAYYY!" Cheered the bacon-obsessed-cats.

Toyotacar looked up at Ice hopefully. "And a Toyota-Corona." meowed Ice, rolling her eyes.

"ITS CALLED A TOYOTA CORROLA!" howled Toyotacar angrily.

Rainbowkit continued bawling.

"Now why are _you_ crying?!" asked Ice, flicking her tail in annoyance.

Rainbowkit opened her mouth, tears flooding down her face. "B-because I love Justin Bie-ber!" she wailed covering her face with her paws.

"NO! HE IS EVIL! LET CANADA HAVE HIM!" howled Dusktail, Blazeriver, Hawkflight and Sneakypaw.

Ice face-pawed.

"CAN WE JUST GO ALREADY!" screeched Roboticlaser impatiently.

"MODERNCLAN! FOLLOW ME!" howled Ice as she dashed out of the camp.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****The Apple Store**

Ice stepped out from behind the row of twoleg nests followed by the rest of her clanmates.

"There it is!" meowed Marshpaw pointing at a large white building.

"Oooh, aaaah!" meowed the cats.

"BOO!" yowled Lightningroar, leaping out from behind a trash-can.

All of the clan cats howled in fear.

Lightningroar cracked up laughing. "You should have seen your faces!" he laughed.

"That's not nice!" meowed Batflight sternly and slapped him. "My wings!" she meowed loudly and ripped Lightningroar's bat-wings off and stuck them on her back. "Yay! I can fly!" she cried and flew into the air.

"GUYS! THE APPLE STORE IS RIGHT THERE!" yowled Roboticlazer enthusiastically, waving his arms in the air.

"Where did you get arms?!" asked Rainbowkit poking the long plastic fingers.

"There was a plastic lady a couple of stores back." shrugged Roboticlazer. "You should be glad I only took the arms!"

"Eeeeew!" screeched Rainbowkit and ran to hide behind Confettiecho.

"That's inappropriate!" howled Confettiecho hiding her kit behind her tail.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH!" screeched Crazykit, bouncing up and down.

"What?!" asked Lampshade turning her head from side to side.

"MY NAME IS CRAZYKIT!" she screeched and leapt into the trash can.

Snowfeather rolled her eyes and dragged Crazykit out of the trash.

"Enough of this wildness!" screeched Dusktail. "LETS ALL GET I-PHONES!"

"Yaaaaaay!" screamed everyone except Grayglasses.

"What's an iPhone?" asked Grayglasses looking confused.

Everyone froze and stared at him. Marshpaw, Rainbowkit, Roboticlazer, Dusktail and Bubbleshine growled at him.

"ITS AN EPIDEMIC!" screamed Flamepaw as he pulled on his yellow safety suit.

The cats began to scream and run wildly around the clearing.

"HE MUST BE QUARANTINED!" screamed Flamepaw.

"I got it!" screamed Crazykit. She pulled on her gloves, picked up Grayglasses and hurled him through the Apple Store window. There was a huge crash followed by the sound of sirens as a bunch of twolegs ran screaming out if the building.

"Let's go!" screamed Dusktail and ran over and leapt through the hole in the window.

The rest of the clan followed. Crazykit, giggling uncontrollably, grabbed an iPad mini, an iPhone 5S and a MacBook Air and hugged them to her chest.

"My preciouses!" she hissed evilly and leapt back out of the window.

Lampshade stumbled around the store, crashing into walls, tables and desks. Bubbleshine was doing Irish-step on a table while singing 'Royals' at the top of her lungs. Lightningroar grabbed an iPhone 5c (which was black of course) and immediately downloaded 50,0000 albums of heavy-metal-rock-music. Grayglasses was sitting on a table, looking confused as the cats stayed 3 feet away from him and cast him nervous glances. Unicornkit was sitting in a corner attempting to eat an iPod case which was shaped like a piece of bacon.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!" screeched Fernwhistle.

All the cats stopped and stared at her.

"I AM GIVING UP MY MEDICINE-CAT-DUTIES!" she screamed even louder.

"YES!" hollered Flamepaw as he leapt onto a table and started to Gangnam Style.

"YOU CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT THE MUSIC!" yowled Batflight exasperatedly, before grabbing her iPhone, plugging it into the speakers and blaring Gangnam Style as loud as she could.

"Yay!" yowled Omegapaw as she jumped onto a table and joined Flamepaw in dancing.

All the rest of the cats started doing Gangnam Style except for Fernwhistle.

"DOES ANYONE WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M GIVING UP MEDICINE CAT DUTIES!?" she yowled at the top of her lungs.

"YES!" responded Flamepaw loudly, still dancing.

Fernwhistle looked pleased. "I'M GIVING UP MY MEDICINE CAT DUTIES BECAUSE...(pause for dramatic effect)... I'M IN LOVE WITH-"

HAHAHA LOL WORST CLIFFIE EVER! I'll try to post soon but until then... Errr imagine what's going to happen :)


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****IM**

"I'm in love with Glitterwing!" finished Fernwhistle.

Glitterwing gasped dramatically, "Fernwhistle! I didn't know you were a cat with such good taste!"

Fernwhistle squealed and jumped on Glitterwing, hugging him.

Back at the camp, Marshpaw sat in her den and began IMing.

**Marshy-mallow:** Guys, what just happened?

**Super-rich-paw:** What do you mean?

**Marshy-mallow:** Between Fernwhistle and Glitterwing!

**Whistle_like_fern:** We're in love!

**Super-rich-paw:** Fernwhistle?! Who is in this IM?!

**Marshy-mallow:** Everyone!

**Whistle_like_fern:** Sooo, Glitterwing is in this IM?!

**I'm-hot-and-ur-not:** Yup, right here

**I_iz_a_YAK!:** Fernwhistle and Glitterwing sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Whistle_like_fern:** Shut up yakkit!

**I_iz_a_YAK!:** That's a bad word!

**Im-hot-and-ur-not:** Just log off already yakkit!

-**I_iz_a_YAK! Is logging off**...-

**Whistle_like_fern:** Ugh! Finally.

**Storm_of_horses:** Yakkit is so annoying!

**I_iz_a_COW!:** That's mean!

**Storm_of_horses:** Cowkit?!

**I_iz_a_COW!:** You guys are meanies!

-**I_iz_a_COW! Is logging off**...-

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** Why are there kits on this IM?!

**Storm_of_horses:** Who is that?!

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** Bubbleshine!

**Storm_of_horses:** Ugh! These pennames are so confusing!

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** Who are you anyway?!

**Storm_of_horses:** Ponystorm!

**Hrtoflute:** Hu guts.

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** Umm, what?!

**Hrtoflute:** Srty smsll bittond

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** ?!

**Storm_of_horses:** Allow me to translate: Srry small buttons

**Hrtoflute:** Thx ponkystyorn

**Storm_of_horses:** Translation: thx Ponystorm (no problem!)

**Hrtoflute:** Thus Ix flitehurt btw

**Storm_of_horses:** Translation: This is Fluteheart btw

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** How are you so good at understanding "inferior typer"?!

**Storm_of_horses:** Talent!

**Hrtoflute:** STIPUD EKECTERONUKS!

-**hrtoflute is logging off**...-

**Storm_of_horses:** Translation: STUPID ELECTRONICS!

**Deeply-buried:** Haha, stupid peeps!

**Storm_of_horses:** Who is that?!

**Deeply-buried:** Hillyscar!

**Your-feelings-don't-phase-me:** Speaking of stupid

-**Deeply-buried is logging off**...-

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** That was mean! Who are you?!

**Your-feelings-don't-phase-me:** You can't hide the truth!

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** Who are you?!

**Your-feelings-don't-phase-me:** Err, Batflight?

**MA-BAT-WINGS:** LIES!

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** Seriously who are you?!

**MA-BAT-WINGS:** It's Lightningstrike!

**Your-feelings-don't-phase-me:** OH COME ON!

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** Shame on you Lightningstrike!

-**Your-feelings-don't-phase-me is logging off**...-

**Shiny_shimmery_bubbles:** Gtg guys

**MA-BAT-WINGS:** Yeah me 2

**Storm_of_horses:** Bi!


	9. Chapter 6

**First, I would like to sincerely apologize for my terribly late updates. I temporarily lost my motivation with this due to the fact that I was not allowed to do this for a week. This unbalanced my writing streak, which is why my last chapter was basically only IM. It was really the only way I could get myself back into my streak, what with using my imagination to come up with all the names and such.**

**Another thing I have trouble with is, I don't want to do anything with your character that you might get upset about, (romance, rank change, kitting, etc.). It takes a lot longer to pm someone about these questions and it gets harder due to the fact that over half of the characters were submitted by guests. I am not going to be able to do some of the crazy stuff I would love to do, (love triangles, epic battles, hilarious bands, etc) without taking the reins.**

**If any of you have a problem with how I am or have presented your character please let me know.**

**Also! A good friend of mine just got fanfiction :D her fanfic name is wolfinmyveins12 she writes Fanfiction for the Wolves of Mercy Falls trilogy, if you've read this series I would highly appreciate it if youd check out her stories (I've read them myself and they're actually quite good)**

**Chapter 6: The Apprenticing Ceremony **

"Oh ma gawsh!" squealed Fernwhistle angrily, "I,.. LIKE...CAN-NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!"

"What?! I never liked you! All I said was that you have good taste in men!" replied Glitterwing exasperatedly.

Fernwhistle began to cry, "Then who DO you like?!" she sobbed.

"GLITTERPAW!" yelled Glitterwing with finality.

"UUUUGH!" screamed Fernwhistle. "CURSE YOU LOVEBIRDS AND YOUR MATCHING NAMES!", then she ran off crying.

Glitterpaw giggled hysterically. "Good one Glitterwing!" she laughed, "that ought to keep her out of your fur for awhile!"

"You got that right!" he replied smiling. "After all, what would my hundred other mates think if I got ANOTHER one?"

"Oh Glitterwing," frowned glitterpaw "you are one in a million."

"ALL CATS THAT ARE OLD ENOUGH TO- ARRGH WHY IS THIS SMELLY GREETING TOO LONG?! EVERYBODY GET OVER HERE OR I WILL CLAW UR EARS OFF!" screamed Ice.

All the cats ran over as fast as they could. Lampshade crashed into the log cabin and fell back, dazed.

"TIME FOR AN APPRENTICE CEREMONY!" Ice screamed.

"You don't have to yell!" replied Herbpaw indignantly.

"YES I DO!" replied Ice, "BECAUSE CLEARLY GRAYGLASSES CAN'T HEAR ME!"

"EH?" yelled Grayglasses.

Ice face-pawed "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM ANYWAY?!"

"I was a loner, and now I'm joining your clan,... AS MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE!"

"NO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!"

Herbpaw gave her the stare" (dun dun DUN!)

"Okay fine, you can join the stupid clan!" Groaned Ice, as she cowered behind her paws.

"WHICH MEANS I GET MY MEDICINE CAT NAME!" growled Flamepaw.

"Okay okay!" yelled Ice, still cowering "You can be...Flamesong?"

"NOOOOO!" howled Flamepaw.

"Hey! How about Lamesong?" snickered Lightningstrike.

"LETS DO FLAMESPIRIT!" yowled Flamepaw.

"Kay!" meowed Ice cheerfully.

"NOW BACK TO THE APPRENTICING CEREMONY! (Not that apprenticing is a word.)... UNICORNKIT!, HAILKIT!, YAKKIT! AND... COWKIT! GET UP HERE!"

"Noooooo!" yowled Wafflekit. "WAFFLEKIT WILL BE AN APPRENTICE!"

"Ok chill kit, I forgot you. Now stop speaking about yourself in third person!"

"WHAT IS PERSON?!" yelled Wafflekit tilting his head to the side.

"YOU DONT KNOW?!" howled Ice putting on her I-cannot-believe-you-are-so-stupid-this-is-earth-shattering, face. "Well me neither." finished ice serenely.

"LETS DO THIS QUICK AND NICE. UNICORNKIT YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS-!"

"UNICORNBACON?!" howled Unicornkit excitedly.

"No! UNICORNPAW AND YOUR MENTOR WILL BE JAYWING!"

Unicornpaw ran over to Jaywing and smashed him in the face with her paw.

"OWW! What was that for?!" Jaywing howled.

"IT'S CUSTOM!" yelled Unicornpaw laughing psychotically and running off to the apprentice den.

"OKAY OKAY, NOW HAILKIT YOU ARE NOW HAILPAW YOUR MENTOR IS DUSKTAIL!"

Dusktail nodded,

"COWKIT YOU ARE NOW COWPAW YOUR MENTOR WILL BE... ERR HERSHEYFERN?"

"Kay!" meowed Hersheyfern still numming on a candy bar.

"YAKKIT WILL BE YAKPAW YOUR MENTOR WILL BE CHIKINWHISKER!"

"That's not how you spell chicken!" yelled Smartkit angrily.

"DONT CORRECT MY FRENCH!" yelled Ice. "WAFFLEKIT IS NOW WAFFLEPAW YOUR MENTOR IS SKYEPELT!"

"WAFFLEPAW I CHOOSE YOU!" yelled Skyepelt, chucking an apple at him and running off to the warriors den.

"NOW THAT THAT'S DONE! I'M GOING TO MY DEN!" screamed Ice, falling off the log cabin.

"EAT MY DUST!" screamed Crazypaw digging dust into Ice's face and running off into the forest.

"From this moment on, I will speak Spanish because it is more manly!" yelled Fryingpan loudly. "Ver a mi increíble poder hablar en español!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Batflight "USE PROPER GRAMMAR!"

"Esto no es Inglés. Hablo español! Es el lenguaje de la masculinidad!"

"I HATE BAD GRAMMAR! AAAAAUGHHH!" screamed Batflight as she leapt on top of Fryingpan and started beating him with a baseball bat.

"Olvida! Usted está sufriendo mi cabeza! Detenga!"

Smartkit rolled his eyes "You idiot! He's speaking Spanish!"

"DOES-(smack)-IT-(smack)-LOOK-(smack)-LIKE-(smack)-I-(smack)-CARE-(smack)-WHAT-(smack)-LANGUAGE-(smack)-HE'S-(smack)-SPEAKING? (smack)?"

Smartkit ignored her and walked away.

**Translations:**

**1. "View my incredible Spanish speaking power!"**

**2. I'm not speaking English it's Spanish! The language of masculinity!**

**3. "Miss! You're hurting my head! Please stop!"**

…**Or something along those lines.**

**(At some point I will have a cat that can translate in the moment.)**


End file.
